


if only the smoke had cleared

by augustren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rey is sad, forehead kiss, post throne room fight, what rey said before she escaped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustren/pseuds/augustren
Summary: The battle between Kylo and Rey over Luke's lightsaber left the two unconscious. Rey woke up first, and had the chance to make her escape before Kylo awoke. But there were some things she left unsaid...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	if only the smoke had cleared

Rey woke to her head pounding.

The fires scattered throughout the throne room had not yet gone out, and the smoke hadn’t cleared. Once she fully regained consciousness, she took notice of the black floor she was laying on, the red armoured bodies littering the room, and a dead supreme leader on the throne. A reminder of where she was, what she had just done, and with who.

When she sat up, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and waited for her eyes to focus. By the pain in her head, she guessed that she probably had a mild concussion.

But the worst pain was the weight on her chest, the feeling that rushed back to her when she saw the body across the floor from her.

_ Hurt. Loss, Misery.  _

The dark clothing and raven black hair that she would have recognized anywhere. The man who so desperately wanted her to join him. One of the only people she felt a true connection with. One of the most hated men in the galaxy. 

Once hated by her, but now she couldn’t place her feelings for him. They were once enemies, but there was a time in their force bonds that she swore they had an understanding for each other. Something akin to caring, something like love but not quite. 

They were enemies once again, she remembered. Kylo had asked Rey to join him, and she didn’t. But she wanted to take his hand. She wanted nothing more than for him to turn and run away with her. She wanted to take Ben’s hand. Because it was Ben she felt that connection with, Ben that she cared enough for to risk her life coming here. 

It was Ben that killed Snoke to save her life. He might still be the villain, but there was still that spark of light. She had seen it multiple times today. She saw it in the way he looked at her in that elevator. The hand he had at her back when they walked into the throne room, that felt more of a gesture of ‘ _ it’s going to be okay’. _ The light in his eyes when he had just saved her life and they would finally join together, which was more powerful than anything.

Rey slowly got up, careful not to make a noise, even though he was most definitely still unconscious.

She made her way across the throne room.

Even as her enemy, he was still beautiful. When she looked down at the unconscious man at her feet, she saw Ben Solo. Someone she may not see for a while. 

She bent down so that she was now on her knees next to him. She noticed the slow rise and fall of his chest, and was grateful he was still alive. 

His eyes were closed, but she could easily imagine those dark brown eyes she feared she would get lost in if she looked too long. She smiled when she saw the light freckles and beauty marks on his face. She wanted to memorize them as if they were a great constellation.

Rey thought about her next move, making sure Ben was still asleep.

Hesitantly, she brushed a lock of his dark hair away from his face. She slowly and very carefully ran her fingers through his hair, something she wanted to do since the time they held hands in the hut.

Rey let her hand rest on his face, her thumb on his cheek. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry I couldn’t join you.”

Rey delicately pressed a kiss to the top of his forehead. She slowly stood up as the tears began to fall down. She knew she had to leave soon, alone. But there was still that part of her that hoped Ben would wake up and go with her. He stayed asleep as she made her way out. Before she left, she looked back at him as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

“ _ But I wanted to, Ben. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> IT HURTS
> 
> tbh i always envisioned the aftermath of the throne room like this and i'm 100% sure rey said something like this before she left
> 
> (i'm also just a sucker for forehead kisses)


End file.
